gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Setup: Server Farm
Out of lives. Akula destroyed. Security alerted. |reward = $12.800 (Easy) (Crew Only) $25.600 (Normal) (Crew Only) $32.000 (Hard) (Crew Only) |protagonists = 2-4 GTA Online Protagonists |unlocks = The Data Breaches (if all setups and preps are completed) Trade price for the Akula on Warstock Cache & Carry. |unlockedby = The Doomsday Heist - Act I Heist Prep: Akula |todo = Get into the Akula. Wait for your team to get into the Akula. Land on the Government Facility Roof. Use the ladder to get down. Go to the rear entrance. Get into cover. Take out the head of security. Search the head of security for the access codes. Go to the server farm entrance. Wait for your team to reach the entrance. Hack the servers. Go to the exit. Get to the rooft. Get into the Akula. Wait for your team to get into the Akula. Go to Sandy Shores. }} Setup: Server Farm is a setup featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. It is part of the Act 1 of The Doomsday Heist. Description The crew is instructed to get into the Akula stealth helicopter and move to the NOOSE Government Facility. They have to land the vehicle on the roof and get down the floor to proceed with the mission. The first part is to pass through the security guards and the cameras to get in there without alerting anyone. Once the crew reach the rear parking lot, they have to take cover and wait for the head of security, who is seen exiting the building with a security guard. The crew proceeds to eliminate both targets and search the head of security's corpse for the access code. After finding it, the crew moves to the rear entrance while taking out more security guards and cameras. With the crew inside the facility and once down the server farm, the second part of the mission is to take out anyone in there, while searching for the four servers marked on the map. The player will have to access the server to do a "guess-type" minigame, where one have to connect one of the four nodes from the left and connecting it to the empty nodes on the right in four minutes. Once all nodes are connected, those that are correct will remain in place, while incorrect ones will reset, having to connect again in a different one until it is correct. With the server's nodes connected and all the servers verified, the alarm is triggered and security guards and NOOSE agents wll start to arrive at the HQ, so the crew have to fight back to exit the building and reach their stealth helicopter. With everyone on it, the pilot can leave the building and evade the Police Mavericks from the area until they are safe to deliver the vehicle at Sandy Shores. Once the crew reaches the Sandy Shores Airfield, the mission is completed. Video Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Heists Category:Heist Setups Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online